jurassic park the newer story
by ryoko queen of the kinky
Summary: ok this is my first story so youll have to go easy on me i added a few characters to it..hope ya like ill up date as soon as possible.
1. Chapter 1

**Ryoko queen of the kinky note: this is my versions of the 1st and 3rd Jurassic park movies because I truly don't know much about the 2nd movie…but this first story of mine is base on the first movie. I will have a second and third chapter to this story and then ill move on to the third movie. Now for those people who are my friends reading this especially Jessica don't rag on me please because member this is my first posted story. And I say this to everyone PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! **

**Jurassic Park: the new version.**

**Allen Grant was gently brushing off the bones of a Velociraptor. He was easily studying it just looking at the sculpture of it.**

**The a helicopter landed a few hundred feet off of where Dr. Allen Grant and Dr. Ellie Sattler where researching for the many dinosaurs they could find. Out of the helicopter stepped John Hammond. "Hello Dr. Grant and Dr. Sattler." he said in a greetingly tone of voice. "What business do you have here?" Dr. Grant said in a concerned voice. "Well isn't that what I should be asking the greatest paleontologists ever." **

**Mr. Hammond said. "Well that's very flattering but, what business do you have with us exactly?" Dr. Sattler asked. "Well I don't suppose you've heard of my new park that is under construction?" he said with a smirk on his face. "No we haven't and why do we need to?" Allen said more forcefully. Before anyone else could say another word a young girl about the age of 12 came in with a young boy about the age of 12 also. "Daddy where have you been, Ben and I have been looking all over for you!" the young girl said hesitating. **

**"Greenly what have I told you about barging into rooms without knocking first?" he said questioningly. The young girl had appeared to be Allen's daughter and her name, Greenly. "Well I was worried about you…she began to weep. "Please don't cry sweetie I didn't mean to yell at you." he said in a nicer tone of voice. "I'm sorry for not knocking." Since the young girl appeared to be Allen's daughter the young boy was Ellie's son Ben. "who is this nice man?" Greenly said with curiosity. "We are about to find that out for ourselves." Ellie said. "Allow me to show you my park…..Jurassic Park where the dinosaurs are real."**

**They all took the helicopter to an island somewhere near Puerto Rico.**

**so what do you think so far….yes I know it didn't have much in this chapter but I promise you you'll love the next one! oh and don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

ok for all of whom where waiting..(you didnt wait that long..) here is the 2nd chapter to my first story! enjoy.

The helicopter landed with a 'thud'."We're here." Mr.Hammond said. "i feel sick to my stomach greenly said. "so do i." said ben. see ben and greenly actually like each other they seem to have grown very attached to each other. They all took 2 jeeps where they rode into a field that appeared to be an ordinary field but it was not. Dr. Grant looked around. "Oh my god"  
allen said with his jaw droped wide open as he looked at the big giagantic brachiosaurouses that were just eating from the trees as nothing was wrong about it. "Ellie looked." he yelled to her.

She took one look and gasped. "oh my god are..are they real!" she looked and yelled at mr. hammond. "why of corse every dinosaur is real here, from the brachiosaurouses to the velociraptors"  
he said proudly. "you breed velociraptors here!" screemed allen. "what is so wrong with that"  
mr hammond retored. "how do you keep them from eating everthing that moves?" "well for one the only dinosaurs that rome this feild are herbivore's and the tiranasaurous rex is in its own environment and so are the velociraptors." he said as he pointed off in the distnace. "well thats good to know.

im just gona skip the damn boring part(cause i always do!)

They were all now in the 'jeep' ride that would take them through jurassic park."Daddy when do we see the big and bad dinosaurs?" "when we get there." A huge hurricane was headed for the island and it started to poor. Thunder and lightning started to crash, bang, boom, and light up the sky. All power went out..the ride stoped...the electric gates that kept the animals from escaping were all shut off..and everyone was stuck..right in front of the t-rex's gate...Out of now where the gate was slamed open...the t-rex took his time getting out of his gate.. greenly and ben started to scream for help..the t-rex turn his head in the direction of the jeep."everyone dont make another sound nor move." said allen. "if he cant see or hear us he'll go away." greenly did not listen.  
She ran directly out of the jeep and ran to a near by rest room.

Dr. grant ran hesitatily toward his daughter ignoring the t-rex. He grabbed her up as the both were running. The t-rex saw both of them go into the rest room and followed. Mr. grant took himself and his daugther in to one of the stalls."greenly i know you scared but you can move or yell do you hear me...before anyone of either of the two could say another word the roof to the rest room was ripped off by the t-rex. Thankfully a peice of the roof was covering both greenly and allen.  
As soon as the dinosaur relized nothing was moving both ben and his mother ellie started screaming because they thought allen and greenly were both dead.

The t rex turned his head towards the jeep. The big oaf of a dinosaur was lifting his foot to stomp on the jeep. "ellie, ben cover your heads!" yelled allen. The t rex was already stepping on the tiny jeep. But ellie and ben had not been squished. The t rex was smart he knew no one had been killed yet. He to the tip of his face and started to spin the jeep out of control. while he did that ellie and ben were to busy screaming to notice allen had grabbed so fliers trying to get the t rexes attention. "hey you big oaf of a dinosaur! over hear look at me!" just as soon as he said that the dinosaur looked his way.

At that he threw the flier in a different direction. The jeep was about to fall over the side of the cliff into the t rex's territory. Ben and ellie were trapped under it. then suddenly it fell.  
but go stuck in a tree down bellow. there was a wire that allen could climb down to try to save both ellie and her son. "greenly get on my back." he said not wasting a minute."ok." she said they both climbed down to the bottom. you stay here. allen was climbing the tree. he had reached where the jeep was. "ellie, ben can you hear me?" "yes we are both ok" ellie said holding tightly onto her son. the jeep began to break the limb of the tree. allen was able to get ben free but before he could get ellie the tree fell onto the next limb. allen quickly climbed down a few feet and put ben on the ground. he then again climb the tree to get ellie. "ellie are you ok?" "yes im ok"  
he reached his hand out to get her and he gently pulled her out.

And after he got her free the jeep plumited to the ground and it was going to fall on ben and greenly and allen yelled "ben, greenly duck!" at that instant ben and greenly hit the dirt. the jeep didnt hurt anyone. allen and ellie reached the bottom and pulled greenly and ben from out under the jeep.  
"ok im ready to go home now." greenly said as her eyes began to get all teary. ellie gently picked greenly up and said "everything is going to be fine we'll be home as soon as you know." "ellies right. ok we need to find shelter. they walked for aways and found a tree they could climb. and they all went to sleep.

the next thing you knowits morning. they began walking through that big field that they were in before.  
they saw a herd of dinosaurs running from somthing so they hid behind a big log and they saw a t rex tear the piece of one of the smaller dinosaurs they saw all the blood and internal organs."eww thats just nasty"  
greenly said. "well i think its pretty awsome." ben said. "im really scared of those dinosaurs"  
"im not...so i guess ill protect you." said ben in a manlier tone of voice at that they all began to giggle.  
they all found themselves back at the main head quaters place. and little did they know velociraptors were awaiting them

OK MY SECOND CHAP WHAT YA THINK! 


End file.
